You Are Mine!
by 00Zero
Summary: "I hate you!" Rin stated coldly with a voice that filled with strong venom that could rival Sesshomaru's own green acid poison. Instead of answering her, he pulled her close and kissed her thoroughly. After all, he only speak when necessary. Finally, she was where she belonged. By his side.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN INUAYSHA**

**Since writer's block has been very annoying, I decided I will challenge myself and finish a one-shot or a chapter every day, or as much possible to keep myself going. These are random ideas that I might or might not develop it into a long one. If any of them got lots of respond or if I'm in the mood for it, I will continue it. Anyway, you can ignore it if you like, reviews are welcome. I might add other characters from Inuyasha into this. Thanks for the read.**

* * *

How could he of all people allowed himself to… fall in love.

Love?

Was it really love or did he just fool himself into believe so?

It didn't matter.

Nothing could be done to change it now. It was too late to… not feel.

It all started with that day in the forest years ago. The little eight-year-old girl that ran into him while he was lying against a tree, injured. He hissed, she startled, yet instead of running away like she should, she came to him. She tried to nurse him and feed him even though he refused.

He was curious as to why a hopeless little human girl was not afraid of him when even greater demons were trebling in his present. She even dared to smile at him. For him.

When she was found dead, for the first time in his life he felt something other than rag and indifferent. He revived her, partly out of curiosity.

Since then she had been by his side. He unconsciously protected her and before he knew it, he found that she had snuck into the little organ known as heart, the part no one believed he had, and became the most important possession he had ever own. For her he was even willing to let go of the chance to achieve the ultimate weapon, the longtime goal he had been seeking for his entire life.

He left her at the human village after the war with Naraku was over. Why did he do that- no one, not even himself knew the true reason. All he knew was she was his. She would always be under his protection and he had made that clear to her by constantly visited and showered her with gifts. One day she would choose between the human, her own kind, and him, the demon lord.

And too soon that day came. He was a demon and seven years passed by in a blink of an eye.

Even now he was still puzzle of how the little girl could get into his cold heart and warmed it so fast and easily. In only a few months traveling beside him, she had awaked the protective nature in him he did not believed he possessed. And in only seven years, she managed to draw out the lustful side of him he did not believe existed. He wanted her!

Like the beginning, before he knew it, he found himself unable let her go. Like when she, still a child, had been taken to hell by the hell hound, he then realized she was the most important person in his life. And the day she refused to return to him, he realized that he could not be without her.

He craved for her, he lusted for her, and he wanted her to himself.

But she refused to return.

So be it. He was the Lord of the West and he would not go back on his word. He would not force her to return to him.

But that didn't mean he would let her go to another man.

He watched her cried as the man she claimed to love fell to his death. He watched her ran away and watched her cried again as another foolish man dared enough to attempt to claim her. No men would ever touch her!

He watched the bright eyes that adored him turned harden. He listened to her sweet voice turned angry and cold. Her loved for him turned to hated. But it didn't matter to him. He rather had her that way than had her in another man's arms.

Then finally, she returned to him.

She had nowhere to run, no one could protect her. The humans stayed clear of her path, the demons dared not laid a finger on her. In the end she came back to him.

"I hate you!" she state coldly with a voice that filled with strong venom that could rival his own green acid poison.

Instead of answered her, he pulled her close and kissed her thoroughly. After all, he only spoke when necessary.

Finally, she was where she belonged.

By his side.

* * *

For some odd reason, this plot makes me wanted to write lemon. ^/ /^ (shameless I know) But no I CANNOT, and WILL NOT write lemon. Thanks for the read

July 16, 2013


	2. Chapter 2

**_Finally another chapter for this story! It was hard for me to write and convey the feelings in this chapter. I hope it's okay because I feel like it could have been better. What do you think?_**

**_I noticed that a few of my regular readers has disappeared or stop reviewing. I guess that happen since everyone has real life. And some readers stopped review (I think) because, 1 they stop reading (busy), 2 they did not like it, 3 the story did not leave a strong enough impression for them to want to review, and 4 they just didn't feel like reviewing._**

**_Well, take a few seconds of your time and drop me a review once in a while to let me know that you are still around would be nice. :) After all, I am a greedy person who feed and writes for reviews. XXDD The more the merrier. :D_**

**_For Love Lust Attraction, still haft way to go. Don't know when I could finish. It has become longer than I thought again and never let me go right to the point._**

**_I just want to let you guys know that I WILL TAKE A LITTLE BREAK FROM WRITING . ^_^ I shouldn't even be telling you guys this because my crazy writing mood could force me to come back to writing as soon as tomorrow. :D you never know. However, I think I should let you guys know just in case I could disappear from FF for sometimes. Since I have updated almost every day until now you might wonder why. Now to the story :D_**

* * *

She hated him!

Never had Rin hate anyone so much in her short sixteen years of life!

A year ago, if anyone told her she would grow such dark hatred, and hated her own Lord Sesshomaru, she would be enraged. Not once did she believe she could harbor such hatred with her fragile heart. It was impossible.

Rin was afraid of bandits, always had been after she witnessed her entire family being slaughtered in front of her eyes. But she did not hate. She moved on and appreciated what life could give.

The villagers that had mistreated her, she could not say she liked them, but she was grateful they had let her stay in the village and sometime gave her food. She harbored no hatred for them.

She did not hate Kagura, the wind demoness, who had kidnaped her and had put her life in danger. She did not hate Kohaku who was at the time under the control of Naraku and tried to kill her. She did not even hate Naraku, the most conning and evil half-demon she had ever known, who had used her over and over as bait for her lord; many times it nearly got her killed.

She did not hate. That was true until now.

She hated Sesshomaru!

It was unbelievable that she could hate him so much.

And it was even harder to believe that Sesshomaru was ravishing her lips.

He kissed her!

She could hear every fiber in his being screaming to her he wanted her, lusted after her as a man would a woman. The lips that was pressing and moving against hers, the tongue that was dancing and trying to reach into her very soul. The lean possessive hands that screamed "Mine", with every caress, pulling her body as close against his as possible. The golden orbs that overflown with dark lust, burning with hot desire.

Desire for her body.

This demon was alien to her. He was not the same lord she had grown up with, or the lord she respected and loyal to. That kind lord she knew was no more.

Maybe he had never been kind. Maybe she had been blind and never truly see the real him. He had always been labeled as "Evil", but she was too naïve and refused to see reality. That was why she now paying the price.

How long had he been looking at her this way?

Was it his intention from the beginning when he revived her?

Sesshomaru's hand caressed her back while the other ran through her hair from the base of her neck. His lips never creased from moving, tasting her as if a thirsty man found an oasis. Both her hands pressed against his chest. The little strengths she possessed did not make him budged no matter how hard she pushed.

She hated him!

Finally their kiss broke; she was panting heavily, filling her desperate lungs with airs. Their eyes locked, neither refused to look away.

Sesshomaru's face remained stoic. Unreadable.

Rin's remained hard, cold, and her eyes filled with hot hated.

His lips came at hers once more. She knew he would never let go.

He had made it clear.

The man she loved, Tadao, the handsome fifteen year-old man she wanted to spend her life with, was found drown in a pool of blood. His own blood. He was cold and lifeless.

Rin would never forget the horrible sight.

Rin hands flew to cover her mouth when she was called to his hut. His parents were crying beside him.

It could not be! She thought to herself.

The wounds, she recognized the wounds on Tadao. She had seen in on many demons that displeased Sesshomaru, but never thought it would be on the man she loved.

But Rin refused to believe that Sesshomaru killed her lover.

It must be a misunderstanding.

Someone must be flaming her lord.

She had to see him and cleared his name.

Yet not only did Sesshomaru not deny, he made his intention clear.

"No man shall touch you." He stated in a matter of fact tone. He held no remorse, no regret. Sesshomaru never regret.

So she ran.

For the first time in her life, she feared him, her guardian, Sesshomaru. The most beautiful being she had ever laid eyes on, the powerful lord she had loved and respected, but now was the devil.

His cold golden orbs pieced though her very soul, telling her he would kill again and kill anyone who would try to claim her.

She was doom.

She was his possession and forever she would be. He would not let her go.

She would never be free.

So she ran.

Ran with only the clothes on her back.

Months had passed. She was far from the land that was Sesshomaru's. She thought she was free. For a moment she thought she could breathe the air of freedom.

She became a servant to a big household.

She worked hard, dedicated to her job and stayed invisible.

But still, the lord of the castle had his eye on her.

He was persistence.

He almost forced himself on her, a servant.

The next thing she knew, blood was covering the floor.

He was dead.

Dead!

Again!

She then realized she had never escaped from Sesshomaru. She only thought she did. He had watched her all this time. She was still in the palm of his hand.

Even knowing so, she still ran away from him again.

This time she moved even farther south, hope against hope she was free.

Deep down, she knew she was never free. Never would be.

She started a new life in a small village.

She worked in the field in exchange for food. She helped the villagers healed with the little medical knowledge she had. It was peaceful.

She thought she had found peace.

A place she could live with the people who showed her hospitality, welcomed her, a total stronger. She grew acquainted to the villagers.

But being young and a single woman, she drew unwanted attention to herself like a blossom flower drawn a bee.

A young man declared his love to her.

She did not love him. She considered him a good friend, but nothing more.

She did not even think about starting anything with him, but the next thing she knew, he was dead.

Again, dead.

That moment, her world stood still.

Her heart became frozen.

Sesshomaru killed him!

Another man died because of her.

No matter where she goes, he'd be her shadow. She would never be free.

"I kill him," she confessed to the gloomy angry villagers.

She did not lie. If it were not for her, her friend would still be alive. He had his whole future ahead of him, yet all that ended because of her.

The villagers were frozen from shock, but soon were ready to punish her.

She closed her eyes, welcomed her death. It would end here. She would never escape from Sesshomaru and more people would end if she lived.

But it did not go as plan.

It never went as plan.

No one could touch her.

The powerful demon lord of the western land appeared before them, as handsome and alluring as an angel, killed anyone who were foolish enough to stand in his way.

Rin watched the scene with dreadful heart.

Her warm heart slowly turned cold; frozen as if frosted by ice.

Her sunshine smile forever faded.

Her little light of hope disappeared and her whole world became black.

How she hated it.

She hated it!

So many lives, the people she had grown accustom to, were slaughtered in front of her. They all were killed because of her.

She was their killer.

She killed them!

She had run from Sesshomaru just because she did not want to see his face. She was not ready to face the reality that she was a murderer.

The murderer of Tadao, her gentle and loving lover.

Tadao was killed… because of her.

She killed him!

She watched the village being smothered in red hot frames. The residents, they should have run, fought stupidly until their ends. No one listened to her plead. The villagers wanted her dead and Sesshomaru killed anyone who threatened her.

The whole village destroyed, many where killed. So many.

She killed them all.

How she hated it.

Many children became orphan, many wives became widows, many parents lost their sons and it was all her fault.

Her fault.

Sesshomaru had turned her into a monster.

All she had ever wanted was to live. Live with the man she loved. But that very love had gotten him killed.

She killed Tadao.

She hated it.

And again, she ran away. Or she'd like to fool herself she escaped.

She knew Sesshomaru was watching her.

She did not want to see his face. He was within the darkness, within the shadow, he was with her. Always.

But for as long as she was alone, she would not have to see him.

However rumors quickly flew throughout the region like wild fire about the woman of destruction. Anywhere she stepped her foot on, disasters befall the land.

The portrait of the young mainden was given to every head of villages in the region.

It was her portrait.

Rin's.

Nowhere would welcome her. Not anymore.

Rin found herself all alone.

She hated it- anything she touched became tanned.

Her hands were soaked with invisible blood.

Anywhere she went, people avoided her, afraid of what her demon would do, as if she was a terrible plaque. She probably was a plaque.

Too many lives were slaughtered and too many had suffered because of her. Such heavy burden. Such great guilt she had to carry.

Sesshomaru.

She hated him.

All because of him.

A year had passed- her hatred grew.

There was nowhere for her to run anymore.

She felt tired.

Tired of running.

She knew he would never let her go.

He was with her, always with her even when she was alone.

"Sesshomaru!" she called to him. Her voice was so cold she hardly recognized as her own.

Within a heartbeat, Sesshomaru was standing before her. The trees surrounded them. They stood inside a forest because Rin had been shunned by humans. No human welcomed her. Not anymore.

The demon lord was still as handsome as her memory recalled. His white attire was always so clean without a spat of dust. Why such evil person dressed in white, she could never understand.

No matter.

She decided to face him. She was tired of running. There was nowhere for her to go.

She would face him from now on and hate him to his face. How much more could her hatred grow- she wondered.

"Rin," he called her name. The familiar deep voice she used to love.

He reached out a clawed hand to her face, lifted her chin. His expression remained static.

Her eyes bore into his, her entire being were screaming at him.

"I hate you!" her voice was full of venom that could rival his own deadly poison.

He did not react to her word.

Slowly, his face learned toward hers, their eyes held. His soft lips touched hers, claiming hers like the predator he truly was. Revealed the side she did not know existed. His hot wet skillful tongue slipped into her mouth, dancing, dominating her with lust. A silent declaration that she was his.

His.

His hands held her body firmly and possessively.

These hands were not the hands of the protector she knew. They belonged to a man. Every move they made screamed "needed".

Why such coldhearted person felt so warm? She hated it. He should feel as cold as ice.

His soft lips brushing hers, teasing hers, ravishing hers. His muscular scent suffocated her nose, his tongue overwhelm her senses. His fingers trailed her skin. She knew what was soon to come.

His action said it all, louder than any word could, there was no way to escape.

He wanted her.

And he would have her.

Whether she wanted to be with him or not.

She was now his and he would never let her go.

His.

How she hated him!

* * *

**Koryandrs**: Thanks. Did you changed your penname too, or only the avatar? I didn't recognize you for sometimes.

**Taraah36**: lol, I wish you luck then. I for one don't want that angry passion thing. I love a boring happy love life. Nothing too excite or heartache. :D

**Gabrieth**: Lol, as much as love the readers and lemons, I can't force myself to write one. I don't know if you have already read the ones I've told you, but those are the ones that are as close to lemons as I could write. :D

**Sotam**: Thank you :D

**Daddy's** **Special** **Request**: I'm glad it made you feel for them. :D and thanks. Sometimes the imagination made it more entertaining than you actually reading it. It leaves you more rooms to fill whatever it is there to be. :D

**Icegirljenni**: Yep. He knows she will hate him, but she cannot stand seeing her inside another man's arms.

**Darkmyr**-**InuYashaFan**: Thanks :D

**Smpt**: Lol, I thought so too. I will see you next month? As for the 1 second per line, you don't have to understand what you read, you just have to read it. :D

**Gienix**: thanks.

**Cpsullivan2**: She's in love with a human because she never saw him more than her protector. I hope this chapter explain somewhat of what happen.

**StoriedFabric**: Thanks. He is quite dark though.

Saturday, October 12, 2013


End file.
